Hogwarts Reads the Epilogue
by xXEvie PotterXx
Summary: Takes place after Harry is sorted in PS/SS! Hogwarts reads the Epilogue. May turn into a multi chapter story.


_**A/N!-I've read hundreds of Read The Epilogue fics, but I've never read one where Hogwarts reads, and changes the future with it. It would take me ages to do a whole reading the book series, so I decided to write a fic about how much can change just by reading the 2000 word epilogue. First chapter is reading the epilogue, all chapters after that will be changing the future. Canon Parings. Spoilers for all books! Enjoy!**_

_**Hogwarts Reads The Epilogue**_

Harry Potter was watching, waiting to see where Ron would be sorted. He had his fingers crossed under the table, and whooped with joy when the hat cried out "Gryffindor!" Ron came over, sat beside him, and they high-fived each other. Zabini and Blaise, were sorted into Slytherin and the man he recognized as Dumbledore rose out of his chair. Just as he began speaking, a bright light and a loud pop, quite like a pop of Apparition, filled the hall. When the light cleared, Dumbledore was holding a few pages of paper and a note. He silenced everyone and read the note.

"Dear Hogwarts

We are from the future. We have sent back these few pages of information that one of our fathers wrote, in hopes that you can change a few things, and maybe save a few lives. Once you've read it, another note will appear with something that hopefully will speed up and assist you in changing the future. Use the information wisely! The future is literally in your hands!

With love,

J.S.P, A.S.P, L.L.P, H.V.W, R.L.W, S.S.M, F.F.W, T.R.L, and V.M.W,"

As soon as Dumbledore finished the letter, everyone started whispering about the future. Dumbledore held up a hand and everyone was instantly silent. He cleared his throat and began reading

**Nineteen Years Later,** Everyone shared an eager look

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, **Everyone became excited. Maybe they were going to Hogwarts!

**And as the little family** **bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm. **The girls all 'awed', imagining a cute innocent little girl going to Hogwarts.

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her. **Harry choked on air and everyone turned to him.

"I, I have a _daughter!_" he said incredulously.

**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now! **The teachers all smiled sadly, even Snape and got teary eyed. Harry had named his daughter after his mother.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's **Everyone looked at Dumbledore who shook his head. It wasn't him.

**voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons**

"_Sons!_" Harry choked out. He had two sons and a daughter! Ron patted him on the back comfortingly.

**had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I **_**won't**_**! I **_**won't**_** be in Slytherin!" **The Slytherins all scowled and the Gryffindors cheered; this boy had his priorities straight.

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny. **This time Ron, Fred, George, and Percy choked on air.

"You knocked up my sister!" They all yelled at Harry. Harry blushed and sank in his chair as it sank in what he and Ron's sister had done.

**"I only said he **_**might**_** be," said James, **The teachers, minus Snape all got teary eyes as they remembered James and Snape cursed Sirius for killing Lily.

**grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He **_**might**_** be in Slyth -"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters** **approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James** **took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished. **

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother. **Some people chuckled; others muttered that he was smart for it.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not **_**every**_** day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month." **Some people frowned, thinking about they got letters from home three or four times a week.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny. **The Weasleys growled at the reminder that Harry had married their sister. Harry sank even lower in his chair.

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother." **The teachers all groaned, this boy seemed to be the carbon copy of his grandfather.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. **Everyone sighed happily, remembering their trip(s) to Hogwarts.

**Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly. **Everyone wondered who the family was looking for.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…**Percy glared at Harry and Gred and Forge laughed.

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,** **who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.** Ron was reminded of annoying Hermione Granger.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione" **Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron fainted dead away. After Harry awoke him five minutes later, Dumbledore continued

**"didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I **_**did**_** Confund him,"** Everyone laughed and Gred and Forge high-fived Ron.

**Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that." **Most of the students nodded and agreed with him. Hermione pouted.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,** **having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure." **Gred and Forge howled with laughter and fell off the bench laughing so hard. Hermione glared at Ron

**"**_**Ron**_**!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.** Everyone nodded sympathetically, remembering how terrified they were when they first went to Hogwarts.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy **Harry and Ron silently gagged.

**was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. **Harry and Draco pictured themselves in their minds, Harry's without the scar.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." **Hermione smiled brightly. Her intelligence was one of her favorite things about herself.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get **_**too**_** friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." **All the Weasleys laughed and nodded. That _did_ sound like their father

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? **_**Snogging Victoire!**_**"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"**_**Our**_** Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin!**_**" **The teachers all smiled remembering how smart and nice Remus was, despite his condition. They were happy he had a family, and wondered who the lucky woman was. Snape just scowled.

**"Snogging **_**our**_** Victoire! **_**Our**_** cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are **_**so**_** like Ron -"**

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's **_**snogging**_** her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear. **"I think he's made himself very clear, he's only said it like, seven times?" Harry whispered to Ron.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would **_**really**_** be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?" **The teachers all frowned, hoping nothing bad had happened to Remus.

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!" **The teachers all stood in panic. (Yes even Snape).

"No!" they all yelled, remembering how bad it was to have two pranksters sharing a room. There was still a stain on the floor from when James Potter and Sirius Black were in their sixth year. All the students looked at the teachers like they were crazy.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." **The teachers all sighed, relieved.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. **The Weasleys all sighed sadly at the mention of their late uncle.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor **_**love**_**!" **Neville smiled widely feeling amazed. He was a teacher!

**"But you **_**know**_** Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him **_**love**_**…." **Neville and Professor Sprout smiled. Neville because he loved Herbology, Sprout because she was happy to have a Herbology lover in her class.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals." **Most sixth years and seventh years held their breath, could Albus see Threstals? Has he seen someone die?

**"I thought they were invisible? **_**You said they were invisible!**_**" **The sixth and seventh years sighed relieved.

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug,** **then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats." **Everyone remembered the first time they saw Hogwarts. It was breathtaking really.

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up." **Most people smiled and nodded at this advice. The teachers frowned.

"How about, don't duel at all." McGonagall said. Harry blushed and looked away from her half-amused, half-Sirius (A/N I know I spelled that wrong, but that's how I spell serious) expression.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes. **Most of the teachers, even Snape, sighed at the mention of Lily's eyes.

**"Albus Severus," **Everyone went crazy at Harry's son's name. Snape stood form his chair at light speed and yelled out.

"What the Hell!" Everyone looked at Snape who was obviously in shock, and disbelief. Harry looked at Snape and quietly asked Percy.

"Who's that?" Percy came to his senses just long enough to quietly say.

"Your son's namesake." Harry's jaw dropped. He named his son after... him?

Dumbledore waited patiently for ten minutes until everyone became relatively quiet. Snape was now sitting back in his chair, his face still a mask of shock.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." **Snape paled and gasped. He knew there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he knew everything about what he had done and how he had known his mother. The only thing he didn't know was how he knew. He knew Albus would never tell, so that meant that he had told the boy, which was just as ludicrous as the idea that Albus had told the boy.

**"But **_**just say**_**-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry. **Everyone looked at Harry, some gasped. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had almost been a Slytherin?

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry. **Harry groaned and sighed, still famous.

**"Why are they all **_**staring**_**?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students. **Everyone was confused; Harry hadn't told his children that he was famous?

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. **Harry smiled at Ron and Ron knew that Harry was thanking him for that.

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him….**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead. **Eleven year old Harry absentmindedly did the same.

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well. **Everyone looked at Dumbledore curiously. Another light flashed and a short piece of paper with just six words on it appeared.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

_"My name is James Sirius Potter."_

The teachers and pure-bloods all gasped. What did this mean? Harry definitely wouldn't name his eldest after the man who murdered his parents, would he? Did that mean that Black was innocent? That he had spent ten years in Azkaban for something he didn't do? Most shuddered at the thought. The hall was silent.


End file.
